The Magic Of Christmas CSI Style
by NPD18
Summary: A Christmas party brings together Catherine and Warrick as well as Sara and Nick, leaving Grissom alone with nobody. Luckily though, he meets someone who could finally take his mind off Sara.
1. All Sara Wants for Christmas

**The Magic Of Christmas – CSI Style**

**DiSCLAiMER: **I do not own any of the characters in the following, or the songs used.

**A/N: **This is a FanFic which uses some Christmassy songs, but hopefully is not a cheesy musical! I based it around the two couples I ship in CSI (Warrick/Catherine and Nick/Sara). Please review, good and bad comments greatly received!

------------------------------------

"Okay, this year I got something special in to help celebrate Christmas. I know Thanksgiving wasn't the greatest of parties, and you've all worked really hard this year, so I thought you might like..." Grissom paused to pull off the sparkly cloth from his surprise, "A karaoke machine!"

Everyone laughed; it seemed nobody wanted to be the first to sing. Catherine continued to sip her wine, flashing Gil a look when he suggested she tried it out, Nick filled his face with Doritos, hoping that was a good enough excuse, Warrick got himself some more sandwiches, leaving Sara with no excuses.

"No way!" She moaned as Nick led her up to the karaoke stand (aka a table).

"Oh come on, you're a beautiful singer!"

Sara shook her head and reluctantly picked up the microphone. She tapped it gently to check it was on.

"Okay, but I choose the song!" Sara grinned. She strolled over to the machine and punched in a few numbers, before taking her place in front of the gang.

"Erm... this is for you Nick, seeing as you're the only person to have persuaded me to sing without me being absolutely drunk first!"

Everyone laughed. Nick felt particularly honoured to have Sara dedicate the song to him, even if she was only joking around. He sat back, waiting for the music to start.

"I don't want a lot for Christmas, there's just one thing I need,"

The room was silent, except for Sara's beautiful voice which floated through the air and straight into Nick's heart. He wasn't the only one though.

"I don't care about presents, underneath the Christmas tree. I just want you for my own, more than you can ever know," Sara felt her cheeks going red as she stepped down from the table, "Make my wish come true..."

Catherine turned to Warrick, who had his arm around her shoulders, and smiled. Grissom looked towards her, sighing, then turned his face back to the woman who had the voice of an angel, the woman he loved, and the woman who... was singing to Nick? No, surely that wasn't right!

"All I want for Christmas is you..."

-------------------------------------------

"Night Cath," Grissom might as well have said that to the rubbish covered table, which was currently unoccupied, because Catherine completely ignored him.

Warrick and Catherine walked away, arm in arm and out into the car lot. Sara and Nick also seemed to be on the way out. Grissom glanced back at the table.

"Uh, aren't you going to help me clean this mess up?" He didn't want to be mean, but it was better than spending the whole night alone, knowing the two women he loved were off home with their own 'boyfriends', or whatever you would call them.

"Oh, sorry, Nick and I were going to... Erm..." Sara paused, "Of course we'll help you,"

Giggling, the two started to clear the table. They hadn't had too much to drink, but thinking they had was a much better thought for Gil than that they genuinely loved each other.

"Nick! NICK! You ripped my shirt!" Sara laughed, shoving the sleeve of her top in his face. Sure enough, the end of it was a little ripped.

Grissom shook his head and decided not to look at them. Reaching for a broom, he decided to sweep the floor.

"Okay, we're off home. See you later Griss," Nick took Sara out the door, both waving at their boss.

Grissom sat down on the side of the table. _Oh sorry, I meant stage, _he thought, dropping the broom to the floor. He stood up and looked over at the karaoke machine. Setting it to normal music mode, he punched in a few random numbers.

_It'll be lonely this Christmas  
without you to hold  
It'll be lonely this Christmas  
lonely and cold  
It'll be cold, so cold, without you to hold  
this Christmas._

A rage flew through Grissom. He unplugged the machine and sat down once again on the side of the 'stage', a silent tear rolling down his face.


	2. Outside

**The Magic Of Christmas – CSI Style**

**DiSCLAiMER: **I do not own any of the following characters (except Trinny) or songs.

**A/N: **I realise what I put in the summary hasn't actually happened, but it will, I swear! Anyway, on with the story!

------------------------------------

"That was an awesome night, you looked gorgeous Cath,"

"Are you kidding? I look awful! I've been working straight for 12 hours with no sleep, I…" Warrick put a hand over her mouth.

She smiled. Warrick took his hand away from her mouth and brushed back her hair from her face.

"I have a tendency to spoil things sorry," Catherine looked up into his soft brown eyes.

"Don't be," Warrick pressed his lips against hers and hugged her close.

When they pulled away from each other, only because they needed to catch their breath again, they both starred into the other's eyes, mesmerised by the love they shared.

"Thank you Warrick,"

"Thanks for what?" He cocked his head to one side, a smile on his lips.

"For everything; for caring, for being there and for making me understand what love is,"

Warrick smiled and kissed the top of her head gently. She was so close that he could hear her heart beating slightly faster than usual, and could see every mark on her beautiful face.

"No problem,"

------------------------------------

It was part of Grissom's nature to find a quote for basically everything, but just for once he couldn't think of one to describe the absolute pain and sorrow he felt inside. He wiped his eyes before standing up, grabbing his coat and nearly running into the car lot. Perhaps they hadn't left yet?

------------------------------------

Nick pulled Sara's grey hooded jacket around her and kissed her cheek. He stood back, just simply to see how absolutely amazing she looked. Okay, so she was wearing a huge padded jacket, a great big scarf and a woolly hat that looked like she may have had since she was what… 10? But still, she looked stunning to him.

"What?" Sara giggled, looking at him as though she was trying to work out what he was thinking.

"Nothing,"

He unlocked the door to his car and held it open for her. She climbed in, still grinning.


End file.
